


Where No One Goes

by tommyinnitapologist



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dragons, F/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), come get y'all protective techno, dragons!!!!!!, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyinnitapologist/pseuds/tommyinnitapologist
Summary: The Isle of Berk lost a son many years ago, but they never gave up hope. But, when the son returns, will they like who came back to them?
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 37
Kudos: 565





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol hiiiii im back  
> TW for death

When Phil became chief of Berk, he was as happy as he could be. The only other day that it rivaled was his wedding day. Then of course it was once again rivaled by the births of his first, second, and third children. To be a chief is one thing, but to be a chief with a strong lineage commands respect and power. 

Wilbur was his oldest, he had potential to be a great chief, despite being only 8, he was already showing tremendous potential. He was smart, never acted on his emotions, was never one to run into a fight without thinking it through. But, he was prone to finding one idea he likes and refusing to see any other perspective. But, Phil could work with him on that. 

Techno was almost the dead opposite of Wilbur, which is quite humours when you learn they’re twins. Wilbur is older by about a minute and a half, which is a fact Techno won’t let anyone forget. As opposed to Wilbur’s pacifist like personality, Techno prefers to fight. Of course, Phil hadn’t let him do anything even close to dangerous yet. Techno spends all day and night in the ring practicing. He’d make a brave chief, but Phil worries about the unnecessary wars that might be fought due to his rashness. 

Then, there was Tommy. Phil hadn’t quite gotten a read on Tommy. But, to be fair Tommy was just six months old. He-

“Phil, for the love of gods, stop analyzing our sons,” his wife commanded and she slapped him in the back of the head. Phil chuckled as his wife playfully glared at him. 

“Alright alright,” Phil conceded, deciding to just simply watch his sons play rather than decide their fates in the village for them. Wilbur was occupying little Tommy, poking him in various spots on his body until Tommy grabbed onto Wilbur’s finger. Techno, he was standing guard for the two, eyes scanning the horizon. It was understandable, it was a dangerous world. But, they weren’t scared of ruffians or thugs. 

They were scared of dragons. 

The bloodthirsty beasts had been attacking their island more than usual for the past few months. Stealing their livestock, burning down their homes, injuring their soldiers. It was good that Techno was already so keen on being able to kill them. Wilbur hadn’t seemed that interested in watching dragon training. He’d watch, but would turn away when it came time to kill them. That would concern Phil a little more if he hadn’t known how Wilbur actually fights. 

When Wilbur needs to fight, he can fight. He’d seen it in him and Techno’s play sessions. It was a few months ago when the boys were playing and Techno had accidentally hit Tommy with the sword, knocking the small baby over. Phil could’ve sworn his eldest’s eyes turned red. He had descended on Techno with his play sword and hadn’t let him escape until Phil had to come break it up himself. 

His boys were going to be legends, Phil just knew it.   
-

Phil wasn’t wrong when he assumed his boys were going to be legends, but he was wrong as to why they were going to be legends. And, he was wrong as to which order the boys were going to become legends. He had always assumed Wilbur would lead them, followed by Techno, then Tommy. 

Instead, Tommy led the pack, at the innocent age of 6 months. 

All three boys had been hard to get asleep that night, almost as if they knew something bad was to happen that night. Wilbur complained about being thirsty, Techno complained about having to share a room with Wilbur. And Tommy-well he was a baby, Phil wasn’t quite sure why he was crying, but he was crying. His wife went to handle Tommy while Phil desperately pleaded with his boys to go to sleep. 

After many minutes of both boys refusing, to the point where Tommy had stopped crying; Phil made a deal with them. 

“If both of you agree to go to sleep right now, you can both come with me on the dragon hunt tomorrow,” Phil said. Both boys gasped, looking at each other before promptly blowing out their candles and laying down in their beds. Phil chuckled, placing a kiss on both boys' foreheads before leaving their room. He met his wife in the hallway, both let out a relieved sigh. 

“What was wrong with Tommy?” Phil asked as they entered their bedroom. His wife shrugged her shoulders as she began to change into her nightwear. 

“He was just fussy, not wanting to go to sleep quite yet,” She explained and she slid under the covers. Phil nodded, joining his wife in bed. 

“Very similar to our other two, I had to bargain with them to get them to finally sleep,” Phil said. His wife looked surprised. She hadn’t known her husband to bargain, especially with children. 

“They’ll both go on their first dragon hunt tomorrow, and before you start worrying, they’ll stay behind with Turner, as to not be in danger,” Phil told her. His wife still looked uncomfortable, but nodded. 

“I’m not happy with it, but they will need to learn sometime. Those beasts are attacking almost every week, the boys need to learn the true consequences of the dragons,” She agreed. Phil nodded and blew out the candle by their bed. He kissed his wife goodnight before wrapping her in his arms and settling in to sleep. 

They had only been asleep a few hours when Phil awoke to screams and the smell of smoke. He instantly bounced out of bed and went to check the window. He was met with fiery destruction and the roaring of dragons. 

“Darling wake up, go get Tommy, I’ll get the boys, we’re being attacked,” Phil exclaimed as he shook his wife awake. His wife was instantly out of bed, grabbing a sword as she ran to Tommy’s room. Phil watched her go before running to Wilbur and Techno’s room. 

“C’mon boys, up up and to the bunker,” Phil commanded, throwing the boys armor onto their beds. Both boys startled awake and instantly followed their fathers instructions, knowing now was not the time to argue. The boys knew the way to the bunker, so Phil left and ran outside to be with his village. The fires were spreading from house to house, and the dragons were plentiful. 

He saw Turner fighting one off and ran to help him with it, throwing water to quench fires when he could. They fought for a few minutes before the dragon was finally vanquished. 

“Phil,” Turner gasped, pointing back to Phil’s house. Phil quickly turned to his house and saw a dragon entering a hole that used to be Tommy’s room. Phil would’ve been nervous, but his wife knew to go to the bunker with the boys. 

“It’s fine Turner, they’re all safe. C’mon, let’s go,” Phil commanded. Relief filled Turner’s eyes before nodding. Both running into the incoming fire’s and fights. 

They fought for hours more until the sun came up on the dragons left. Their village was now in ruins, most houses damaged either by fire or by dragon. Phil made sure his villagers were alright before going to the bunker. Techno and Wilbur were both there, asleep on each other, a sword loose in Techno’s hand. Phil smiled as he shook the boys awake, his wife and Tommy were probably already back at the house to survey the damage. 

“Boys, we’re safe now. Where’d your mother go?”Phil asked as he woke his sons. Both boys hugged him upon waking up. 

“Did you kill them all dad?” Techno asked. Before he could respond Wilbur interrupted. 

“Did our room get burned down?” Wilbur asked. Phil laughed at his boys. 

“We killed all that we could, and no your room shouldn’t be burnt down,” Phil told them. 

“Now, answer my question since I answered yours. Where did your mother go?”Phil asked them. Both boys looked confused. 

“Dad, mom never came here,” Wilbur told him. Phil felt panic fill his chest before he stood up and ran to his house, both boys following him. Once he reached the house, all he could think of was the dragon he had seen in Tommy’s room. 

He took the stairs two at a time, throwing the door open to Tommy’s room. His heart stopped at what he saw. 

“Boys! Don’t come up here, it’s not stable. Go get Turner!” He commanded. He heard the front door open and close and let out a sigh of relief. He entered into his youngests room. His wife’s body was lying on the floor, burns covering her body. She was right next to Tommy’s crib, obviously she had been trying to protect Tommy. 

Phil bent down and placed a hand on his wife's chest, letting a few tears fall as he braced himself to look at his youngest son. He took a shaky breath as he stood up, looking down into the crib. 

Tommy wasn’t there. 

Phil’s eyes widened, and hope filled his chest. There was a chance Tommy was alive. He continued to stare at the crib in disbelief as the floor behind him creaked, a giveaway someone was behind him. 

“Phil?” Turner asked. Phil quickly wiped the tears from his face before turning to face Turner. Turner had already seen his wife, and just gave a nod to Phil. 

“She’ll get a proper funeral Phil, Tommy can go in the same boat,” Turner told him. Phil just shook his head. 

“Tommy isn’t here Turner,” Phil told him. Turner’s eyes widened as he looked in the crib. 

“Where is he?” Turner asked. Phil shook his head. 

“I don’t know. Where are the boys?” He asked, hee had already lost one son, he needed to know his other two were safe. 

“They’re with Dream and George. They’re safe Phil,” Turner reassured him. Turner was Dream’s dad, so it was reassuring to know all their children were together. 

“Gather the men, we’re getting a search party going. We need to find my son,” Phil commanded, stomping past Phil out of the nursery. 

The search party had scoured the village, looking high and low for Tommy. Stopping in every house, asking everyone they came across, desperate for Tommy’s location. It had hit nightfall when they all gathered back in the center of the village. Phil questioned each separate group, begging for any of them to have information. Each group crushed the hope Phil held just a little more until there was none left. They all knew what they were thinking, but no one would dare to see it out loud. Phil hung his head and motioned for Turner to go grab his boys. 

After a few minutes, both came running up, but stopped when they saw how everyone looked. 

“Dad, what's going on?” Techno asked, carefully stepping closer to his father. Phil sighed, looking at his sons. 

“Come with me boys,” he instructed, leading the boys into the forest. Neither of them questioned him and followed after their father. He led them into a clearing in the forest, with a giant willow tree. 

“Boys, do you know where we are?” Phil asked his sons. Both shook their heads, watching as the fireflies flew around the clearing. 

“This is where your mother and I got married, at the age of 18. We were so in love we couldn’t wait a minute longer. Jumping to do it at the very first chance we could,” Phil explained, placing his hand on the trunk of the willow tree, voice thick with emotion. 

“Dad?” Wilbur asked. Phil choked back the tears as he turned to his now youngest and oldest son. 

“Something terrible happened today boys. Your mother, she was killed by a dragon,” he said, not wanting to sugarcoat the news. Both boys stood perfectly still, as if breathing was suddenly impossible. Phil understood the feeling. 

“What about Tommy?” Techno asked, tears filling his eyes. Phil couldn’t bear to say it out loud. But the message was clear to both boys. 

Their brother was gone. 

-

“Do we have to do this?” Techno asked as he got dressed into his formal attire. He was instantly pelted with a sock to the face. 

“Be fucking respectful,” Wilbur grumbled. Techno sighed, but nodded. He knew that the wrong thing to say, Wilbur was still sensitive about these things. Not that Techno wasn’t, he just felt creeped out by the whole idea. When someone dies you give them a funeral and you move on. You cry everyday until it lessens to every other day, to once a week, to once a month, to only every few months. 

Their mother and brother had died sixteen years ago today. They still hadn’t found his body, so in hopes of the lost son returning, they did this every year on this date. 

They would all gather on the cliff of the island and shoot arrows that were on fire into the air. They shot them off in hopes that Tommy would see them and know where home was. It hadn’t quite worked yet, but they continued to do it every year. 

“You ready?” Wilbur asked him. Techno nodded, looking at his brother. Wilbur always got weird on this day. Him and Tommy were close, despite how young Tommy was. Techno understood it, he still cared for Tommy deeply. But, he just wasn’t as emotional as Wilbur was about the whole situation. 

Both boys walked out of their room, past the door that was boarded off. Both of them had refused to take the nursery when the room became available, opting to just stay in the same room. Besides, they were both old enough now to move out, but their dad had asked them to stay until the winter festival. 

They found their father standing outside the door, eyes glazed over as he surveyed the village. No one was on the streets, all either already at the cliff or in their houses. Today was a day of mourning in Berk. 

“You okay dad?” Techno asked as he stood on his fathers left side. His father looked at him with a sad smile. 

“Just thinking, Techno. Now come on, we can’t be late to the ceremony that we created,” Phil said with a chuckle. 

They walked to the cliff in silence, bow and arrow heavy in their hands. When they arrived, Dream, George, Sapnap, Tubbo, and Quackity were waiting for them. Techno nodded at the group, thanking them for coming. The village slowly lined up , aiming their flaming arrows to the sky, ready to take their shot. 

“Help! Help! Please help me!” Interrupted the silence that had come over the village. Everyone turned around in shock at the fact that someone would interrupt their ceremony. 

They were met with a tall lanky blonde teenager who was bleeding heavily from his side, red staining his white shirt. 

“Help,” the teenager pleaded before promptly falling to the ground.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very much apologize for the shortness and for how long this took. school kinda beat me up and left me in a ditch
> 
> and i saw what techno said about the FD i simply will just ignore it unless he says he's uncomfortable with it

An important part of being in the lineage of a chief isn't the power you have the opportunity to wield, it isn’t the special favors you get from everyone in the village, it isn’t being loved by your village; it’s something more personal. 

Each chief has their own mark for their bloodline, and that mark is enchanted onto every child born of the chief. Phil’s is on his arm, extending all the up since the mark grows as the person grows. Wilbur and Techno’s is on their back, just now slowly peeking over the back of their shirt. When Tommy was a babe, they had just begun to see the starting of the mark on his ribs. 

Wilbur felt his mark tingling as he helped carry the teenage boy into the medic hut. The medic was actually gone on a voyage some of the men took, so the welfare of the boy was left to him, Techno and his father. Gods help the boy.

“Techno cut his shirt off, we need to see what we’re dealing with,” His father commanded as they laid the boy down onto the table. The boy was completely knocked out, white as a ghost with chapped lips. Techno quickly got the scissors and cut the blood stained shirt off the boy. But, he froze when the shirt fully fell off. 

“Techno, what’s wrong?” Dad asked. Techno was just staring down at the boys side in shock. 

“He has our mark,” Techno whispered. Wilbur’s mark was tinglining so much it could be described as burning. He looked to his father in shock, maybe Techno was seeing it wrong. Phil quickly stepped next to his son, examining the boy's side. Wilbur examined his father’s face, trying to gauge his father’s reaction. The color from his father’s face drained. 

“Tommy,” he whispered. Wilbur felt like passing out. 

“Is it really him?” Wilbur asked softly, staring down at the face of who might be his younger brother. His father just slowly nodded, cradling Tommy’s face in his hand. 

“C’mon boys, let’s make sure your baby brother lives to meet both of you,”Phil stated, walking over to the medical supplies. Wilbur shook his head, clearing the fog from his mind. He quickly went to work in fixing up the boy, thanking the Gods for bringing Tommy back to them. 

Once Tommy was stable and had stopped bleeding, they moved him into their house, placing him in Wilbur’s bed. It was hard to take their eyes away from him. 

“How did he live?” Techno finally asked, breaking the silence. Wilbur looked at their father, who was still locked onto his youngest. 

“Maybe Mom gave him to someone before the dragon did anything,” Wilbur suggested. Techno sighed, hanging his head. 

“Of course, he shows up on the day we have to honor him. Our family always did have a flair for the dramatics,” Wilbur mumbled. He saw his father crack a smile. He then looked back at Wilbur and Techno. 

“Boys, go prepare some food. I’ll watch over your brother,” Phil told them. Obviously, both of them would rather have not left, but they understand their dad probably needed time with their brother. 

Wilbur and Techno slowly stood up and left the room, closing the door behind them. The twins just stared at each other for a minute before walking down the stairs, making sure to make a delicious dinner. They cooked up some fish and plated it, taking up a third plate for their father. 

When they came back in the room, their father had switched positions, moving to the right side of the bed. 

“Hey dad, we brought some food up,” Wilbur mumbled, placing the plate down onto the side table. Their father barely budged, seemingly in a trance. 

“I’ve thought about this day almost every single day since your mother’s death. When I walked into that room and saw your mother but not Tommy, I felt so much hope in my heart. Over the years it’s slowly dwindled more and more as the time it went on, I had nearly given up. But, now the Gods have blessed us with bringing him home to us,” Phil said, a tear falling down his face. 

Wilbur smiled, it was nice to see their father this happy. The sparkle that was in his eyes when they were kids was back, it was refreshing to see. Wilbur placed his hand on his shoulder in reassurement. 

He then sat down and the three ate, joking and talking, happier than they had been in years. 

-

It was a few days later and Tommy had yet to wake up, the hope Wilbur held was slowly falling, but he was trying hard to stay positive. Their dad was so happy the first few days it was as if Tommy was out and about walking the house instead of in a comatose state in Wilbur’s bed. 

Wilbur was currently laying in Techno’s bed. It was his turn to be able to sleep in their room, they took turns every day; alternating between Techno’s bed and the extra cot they kept downstairs. Wilbur had a hard time sleeping in here, unable to stop from worrying about Tommy. He was worried that if he was asleep, Tommy would wake up and be scared. 

Wilbur sighed, closing his eyes. But, they instantly snapped open at the groan that sounded from the other bed. Wilbur sat up fast enough he saw stars, eyes locked on Tommy’s body. He was slightly moving, head moving to the side. 

“Tommy?” Wilbur whispered, walking over to his brother. His eyes slowly opened, bright blue eyes cloudy with sleep. His face scrunched up in what Wilbur assumed was pain, letting out a soft groan. 

“Where does it hurt Tommy?” Wilbur asked. Tommy looked at him again before pointing to his side, where the large gash was. 

“Okay, let me give you some medicine,” Wilbur said as he walked to the medicine cabinet that was now in the room. 

“Where am I?” Tommy whispered. Wilbur felt his eyes tear up at the sound of his voice. 

“You’re in Berk. How did this happen?” Wilbur asked as he fed Tommy the medicine. Tommy winced as he swallowed it down. 

Tommy just stared at him for a few seconds, his eyes full of questions. Wilbur hoped he could answer them. 

“If I show you something, can you promise to not freak out and to keep it a secret?” Tommy asked. Wilbur felt his entire face contort in confusion, but then he nodded. Tommy gave a small nod in return as he started to push himself up. 

“Are you sure you should be moving right now?” Wilbur asked, placing his hands around Tommy just in case he fell. Tommy chuckled.

“I’ve been through worse than this. Don’t worry,” Tommy told him, a cocky grin on his face. Techno shared that grin with him. Tommy then stood on his feet, only slightly wincing. 

“We have to be quiet, Dad is sleeping upstairs and Techno is sleeping downstairs,” Wilbur told him. Tommy nodded. 

“I don’t know who those people are, but I’ll be sure to be quiet,” Tommy said as he started to walk out the room. Wilbur felt a pang of sadness at the fact that Tommy didn’t know who his own father or brother was. But, on the other hand the last time he had seen all of them was when he was 6 months old. So, it does make sense. As Wilbur was stuck in his own thoughts he eventually found himself outside, with Tommy looking around in awe. 

“I’ve never seen a village like this,” Tommy whispered. Wilbur was extremely confused as to how he had never seen a village like this before. Every village looked like this no matter where you went. Tommy then continued to keep moving, leading Wilbur into the forest. They walked for a few minutes, Tommy having to pause every so often, before they reached a clearing. Tommy then turned to him. 

“Your name is Wilbur, right?” Tommy asked. Wilbur just nodded. 

“Okay, Wilbur. I need you to promise me again. You won’t scream, you won’t freak out, you won’t run, and most importantly you won’t tell anyone,” Tommy said. Wilbur was extremely confused as to why Tommy was making him promise all of this. Tommy stared at him, waiting for a response. Wilbur nodded. 

“I promise,” he said. Tommy smiled before turning back to the clearing. 

“Clemintine! Come here bud!” Tommy yelled out. Wilbur just stared at the clearing, seeing nothing there. He looked at Tommy, maybe being separated from civilization this long had done something to the kid. 

Tommy held up a finger, as if he could tell Wilbur was thinking he was crazy. Then, Tommy was gone. Wilbur’s eyes widened and he sprang forward, hoping to see where Tommy vanished too. 

“Clem! Clem! Easy boy, easy!” He heard Tommy say with a laugh. He turned to his left and saw-

“Is that a fucking dragon?”Wilbur asked. He watched as the all black figure turned to him, bright blue eyes staring him down. Tommy was next to it, hand on the creature's head. 

“Clem, this is Wilbur, Wilbur this is Clem! Wilbur, put your hand out so Clem can smell it,” Tommy commanded. Wilbur looked at Tommy in shock. But, he found himself listening. He placed his hand out in front of him, and watched as the dragon slowly stepped toward him. The dragon sniffed his hand before making eye contact with Wilbur. Wilbur knew this was how he was going to die. But, the dragon just stuck his tongue out and licked Wilbur’s face. Tommy laughed at him and Wilbur just stood there, dumbfounded. 

“See! We’re all friends here!” Tommy said as he scratched the dragon’s head. Wilbur might just pass out. 

“How did-what-why?” WIlbur asked, desperately trying to get the words out. Tommy laughed at him, again. 

“When I was a baby, my village was burnt down. A dragon, Clem’s mother, actually. Found me in my cradle, the room was on fire. She grabbed me and brought me to her nest for safety. She raised me as her own, until I was about six. Another woman stumbled upon the nest, she found me. She stayed with us until I was about 11, taught me how to hunt, talk, the basics. But, when I was 12 a dragon hunter attacked the nest. Clem grabbed me and we flew out before we could be killed. The rest didn’t survive. So, me and Clem have been flying around, releasing dragons, being handsome, ya know? We were flying over here last night when we were shot down. I took most of the damage. I patched up Clem and told him to stay here before I walked up to where you all were,” Tommy explained. Wilbur nodded. 

“You don’t remember anything about your home? About your family?” Wilbur asked. Tommy shook his head. Wilbur cracked a smile. He turned around and lifted up his shirt, exposing his mark to Tommy. 

“See that? That’s the chief’s mark. My father is the chief of this village, so all of his bloodline has this mark.” Wilbur explained before turning back to Tommy. Wilbur then pointed to Tommy’s side. Tommy lifted up his shirt, examining the mark. 

“You have the same one. You’re my brother, Tommy,” Wilbur told him. Tommy’s head snapped up to him. 

“Is that my name?” Tommy asked. Wilbur nodded, feeling tears come to his eyes. 

“Techno, your other brother, he had a habit of calling you Theseus, but yes, your name is Tommy,” Wilbur told him. Tommy looked back at Clem before a smile overtook his face. He then tackled Wilbur with a hug, hands clenching around Wilbur’s shirt. Wilbur hugged back, making sure to be careful of his injury. 

“Welcome home Tommy,” Wilbur whispered. Wilbur looked to the side and saw Clem standing there, head tilted at what the two were doing. Wilbur sighed before motioning for Clem to join in. 

“You can join too I gue-” Before Wilbur could even finish his sentence both were tackled by the large black dragon. 

Wilbur wasn’t quite sure how they were going to explain this to everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luv u all!!  
> also don't focus too much on the logistics of how tommy can function and all that lets just leave it up to magic


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long lol! i ran out of ideas.. but here we are!

It had been about two weeks since Tommy had woken up. He was almost fully back to his normal range of motion, and his spirits were extremely high. When the medic returned back from his excursion, he had nearly passed out at the hack job the brothers and father had done at patching Tommy up. 

It had also been two weeks since Wilbur met Clem, he now went every night with Tommy to see Clem. At first Wilbur wasn’t too sure about Clem, considering he was a dragon and all. But, the more he saw Clem and Tommy interact the more he trusted Clem. 

Tommy sighed, pulling Wilbur out of his thoughts. 

“What’s up?” Wilbur asked him. Tommy shook his head, tossing a stick into the air for Clem to chase after. The dragon instantly flew after it. 

“How am I supposed to stay here?” Tommy asked. Wilbur felt his heart drop. Tommy couldn’t leave, Wilbur hadn’t seen their father as happy as he was since Wilbur was young. Tommy leaving would be devastating to him. 

“You’re thinking of leaving?” Wilbur asked softly, trying not to let the hurt into his voice. Tommy looked at him. 

“Clem isn’t safe here. I’ve seen the dragon hunters returning, I see the dragons you have in the arenas. I can’t risk him. Clem is my best friend, if he got hurt I don’t know what I would do with myself. Especially if it was dad or Techno who hurt him. I know I’m related to them, but I’d never be able to forgive them,” Tommy said. Wilbur nodded. 

He understood what Tommy was saying. Sure, they were Tommy’s family but he had only known them for two weeks. Tommy had known Clem for his entire life. Plus, their village was still very actively against dragons. Wilbur hung his head. He knew that no matter what he was going to say that Tommy was going to leave. 

“Stay through the end of the week. We can sneak supplies out here so you’ll be prepared. Just give them this last week,” Wilbur asked of him. Tommy smiled at his older brother and nodded, tackling him in a hug. 

“Thank you,” Tommy whispered. Wilbur nodded, wrapping his arms tightly around his younger brother. WIlbur was almost positive it had to hurt, but he wasn’t going to be able to do this come the end of the week. Wilbur then heard a cooing sound, he looked up and saw Clem looking at them, his head tilted. Wilbur chuckled. 

“We’re trying to have a moment here Clem,” Wilbur said. He felt Tommy laugh against him. Tommy then broke the hug, looking towards Clem. 

“You’re an attention whore, you know that buddy?” Tommy asked Clem, standing up and going to pet him. Clem happily cooed at him, head bouncing up and down. Wilbur laughed. 

-

“Why do you think Wilbur and Tommy go to the woods so much?” Techno asked his father as he practiced his swordsmanship against a dummy. Phil shrugged, continuing to read through a proposal that had been sent to him by the village blacksmith. It was some nonsense about how they had too small of a building, despite having one of the biggest buildings in the village. 

“Probably just bonding. Wilbur was close with Tommy when he was younger. Remember when he tried to kill you for hitting Tommy with your sword?” Phil asked him with a chuckle. Techno huffed, stabbing into the dummy. 

“It was an accident. He was fine away,” Techno grumbled. Phil laughed at his son, before looking off into the village and seeing his other two walking back towards the house. Phil smiled, it was so nice to have Tommy back. 

Tommy reminded him deeply of his late wife. Tommy had all of Clara’s personality. He was loud, brash, and unafraid to say what was on his mind. The fact that Tommy had survived all these years on his own showed his own bravery along with what he must have inherited from his mother. 

“Tommy! Wilbur! Wanna spar?” Techno asked as they approached the front yard. Tommy raised an eyebrow, drawing out his sword. 

“Absolutely not,” Wilbur said quickly, grabbing the sword from Tommy’s hand. Phil was grateful Wilbur stopped that. 

“Are you an idiot, Techno? He can’t spar yet he might open his wound!” Wilbur said. Tommy chuckled at his older brother's antics. 

“The real reason is because Wilbur doesn’t want to wound your pride. Losing a sparring match to your younger brother can’t do much for the reputation,” Tommy said with confidence. Phil’s eyebrows raised in surprise. Techno opened his mouth, seemingly to shout obscenities at his brother, but was cut off the blaring of a horn. 

Everyone’s heads snapped toward the noise, it was a horn announcing someone’s arrival to the island. Phil didn’t know of anyone who was supposed to come today. 

“What’s that?” Tommy asked. 

“It means someone’s arrived on the island. Dad, who’s here?” Techno asked. Phil didn’t answer his son, rather summoning some armor to cover him. Tommy took a step back in surprise. He still wasn’t used to someone using magic like that. 

“Wilbur, take Tommy inside. Techno, come with me,” Phil commanded. Phil distantly heard Tommy complain before walking off with Techno. The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Techno spoke up. 

“You have no clue who this is? Or do you have a clue and you’re expecting a fight?” Techno asked. 

“I don’t know who it is, we weren’t supposed to have visitors until the winter festival,” Phil said gruffly as they reached the clearing where the horn had sounded from. Techno had his sword in his hand, prepared to fight. 

“Chief Watson! So nice to see you, hope my arrival didn’t interrupt anything!” A voice called out. Phil felt a headache press at the front of his head, he recognized the voice and was distantly hoping that Techno would smite the man with his sword. 

“Schlatt, nice to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Phil asked, taking his armor off. He heard Techno angrily mumbling behind him, upset at the lack of a fight. 

Schlatt was a dragon hunter, a pretty esteemed and well respected one. Phil always respected Schlatt, he was the one who killed the dragon who took his wife from him. Phil had paid him a hefty amount to do so, and Schlarr never broke his word. 

“We need to have a meeting, my scouts gave me some troubling news I thought you should be aware of. Is that fine with you?” Phil looked back at Techno. He looked apprehensive. Techno has never trusted Schlatt. He found him to be creepy and to bring trouble wherever he went. 

“Of course, follow me,” Phil commanded. He turned to start walking back towards the village. He made eye contact with Techno who was desperately shaking his head. Phil gave his son a look that effectively told him to shut up. 

“Techno, go grab Wilbur and Tommy. I want them to be present for the meeting,” Phil commanded. Techno nodded, taking off the opposite way. 

“Tommy? Your youngest who went missing?” Schlatt asked. Phil smiled, nodding. 

“The gods blessed us with his return about two weeks ago,” Phil explained. Schlatt nodded, clapping Phil on the shoulder. 

“Congratulations Chief.”   
-

“Wilbur! Tommy! Dad wants you guys to come to the meeting with Schlatt!” Techno called out. Both boys looked up to where Techno had entered the room. They were borth sprawled out on the two couches in the living room. 

Satisfied that the two would follow, Techno turned around and went off to the meeting hall. 

“Who’s Schlatt?” Tommy asked as they followed Techno out the door. Wilbur bit his lip nervously. He wasn’t sure if Tommy wanted to know. 

“He’s a dragon hunter,” Wilbur told him. Tommy’s face hardened, glaring ahead of him. But after a few seconds his eyes widened, turning towards the forest. 

“I have to go get Clem,” Tommy whispered. Wilbur felt his heart drop, looking towards the forest as well. He wanted to get Clem too, but they couldn’t, not if their father summoned them. 

“We can’t Toms, but, Schlatt has honor, he wouldn’t send his people to look through the forest without fathers permission. So, if dad gives his permission, you excuse yourself to go to the bathroom and take off. Stay gone for a fortnight and then meet me on the cliffs on the west side of the island,” Wilbur whispered to him. He saw Tommy’s eyes fill with fear for a minute before they hardened, showing determination instead. He nodded. 

The three brothers walked for a few more minutes before they reached the meeting hall. They walked inside and Tommy gasped, snapping his head to the floor. 

“Toms, what’s wrong?” Wilbur asked. Tommy looked up slightly, motioning to Schlatt. 

“He’s the one who attacked Clem’s nest. We free dragons from him all the time. He has a bounty out for me and for Clem,” Tommy said. Wilbur’s eyes widened. Tommy was in danger here. Wilbur looked around, trying to think of a plan. He couldn’t let Tommy’s secret get out, or get hurt. 

“You can’t leave now, Dad is looking at us. Stay behind me, and try not to look at him. When’s the last time you saw him?” Wilbur asked as they made their way to their father. 

“It’s been a few months,” Tommy said. Wilbur nodded. 

“You probably look different, just follow my lead,” Wilbur commanded. Tommy nodded, fiddling with his hands. 

The three brothers sat at the table across from Schlatt. Tommy made an effort to look at the table the entire time, staying deadly silent.   
His silence lasted about ten minutes before it all went to shit.

“You’re saying there's a dragon on my island?” Phil asked. The room was dead silent, only the words of the chief being heard. Wilbur’s eyes widened and he looked to Tommy. His younger brother was tensed up, hands clenched together. 

“One of my men saw the dragon be shot down on the night of your annual ritual. The beast was shot from the sky, we estimate that he landed in the southern forest. We haven’t seen him leave yet,” Schlatt explained. Wilbur made sure to keep watching Tommy, ready to give him the cue to run. 

“So, as a present for the return of your lost son, I’m offering to hunt him down and deliver the beast's head to you,” Schlatt said. Tommy shot up in his seat. 

“You even dare fucking touch him and I’ll kill you, prick!” Tommy shouted. Wilbur cursed as everyone's heads snapped to Tommy in surprise. Schlatt’s face morphed into a deadly smile. 

“Would you look who it is,” Schlatt said. Tommy glared him down, stance unwavering. 

“What is happening?” Techno asked, hand instinctively on his sword. Tommy gave a side glance to Wilbur. 

“Your son, Chief, is one of my personal enemies. I have a bounty out after his head,” Schlatt explained, slowly standing up. This caused Phil to stand up. 

“That is a direct challenge to my family Schlatt, rethink your words,” Phil said. Techno was up in a second, sword drawn and pushing Tommy behind him. 

“I understand that, Phil. But, this tyrant has been the cause of hundreds of my dragons being released. He’s an enemy to my entire fleet,” Schlatt said. Tommy’s look towards Schlatt could kill. 

“And I assume, that dragon that was shot down was you. Was it not?” Schlatt asked, directing his question to Tommy. Everyone looked at him, mostly in confusion. Tommy clenched his jaw.

“Yes. That was me that was shot down,” Tommy said. Wilbur examined Techno. It was obvious Techno didn’t know who to trust here. He had a deep distrust of dragons, but Tommy was still his younger brother. Wilbur whispered to his twin. 

“Trust Tommy, please,” Wilbur begged. Techno looked back to him, but nodded. 

“Tommy, you release dragons?” Phil asked, hurt covering every inch of his face. Tommy looked to their father. 

“I do,” Tommy said. Phil sucked in a sharp breath, obviously fighting within himself. Schlatt slammed a hand down on the table. 

“That’s enough! Men, go get him now!” Schlatt commanded. Wilbur’s eyes widened. His head snapped toward Tommy. Schlatt’s men started towards Tommy. 

“Tommy! Go!” Wilbur yelled, drawing his sword and pushing Tommy out the door. Once his brother was out the door, Wilbur eyed down the men running towards him. 

None of them were going to hurt his brother.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologize for the short chapter, but i wanted to update and give myself more time to think of stuff to add

“You knew this entire time?” Phil asked, voice monotone. Wilbur sighed, focusing on bandaging up Techno’s arm. Techno spared a look down at his twin, trying to read him. 

“He took me to meet Clem the night he woke up. He isn’t deadly! I swear,” Wilbur said. Phil glared down at Wilbur, but he soon deflated. 

“Why didn’t he tell us?”Phil asked, voice breaking. Techno looked back at his father, unsure of what to say. 

“Both of you were so obviously against dragons, he was scared you would take Clem away from him. Those two had been through a lot together,” Wilbur explained. Phil nodded, sitting down in his chair. 

“We need to find him. Schlatt isn’t going to stop looking, especially if he has a bounty on Tommy’s head. We need to get to him before Schlatt does,” Techno said, breaking the deadly silence that had fallen over the trio. Wilbur nodded, looking back at their father. 

It was obvious Phil was struggling with this decision. 

“Clem saved him dad, multiple times. I know how you feel about dragons, but just think, dragons saved your youngest son,” Wilbur said. Phil stared back at Wilbur, head then dropping to his chest. 

“Do we know where he could’ve gone?” Phil asked, voice soft. Wilbur shook his head. 

“I told him in case something happened to stay gone for a fortnight, then come meet on the west side cliffs. We never discussed where he would stay during that time,” Wilbur told his father. Phil nodded, looking deep in thought. He then suddenly jumped to his feet. 

“Wilbur, grab one of his shirts. We’re going to the arena,” Phil said. Techno and Wilbur shared a look of confusion, why would they possibly need one of his shirts. 

Wilbur obeyed his father anyway, grabbing the shirt Tommy arrived in, previously white fabric now dyed red. He felt uncomfortable holding onto it, but he couldn’t figure out where Tommy had put the rest of his shirts. 

The family walked in silence to the arena, Phil walking with terrifying determination. Once they reached the arena their father stomped in, directing himself right to the dragon cages. 

“Dad?” Techno asked. The father paid his eldest no attention, pulling the lever down to open the cage. A green figure flew out, circling around before landing in the middle of the arena. Phil pulled out a sword, glaring the dragon down. 

“You will help us find a dragon and a boy,” Phil demanded, pointing his sword at the dragon. The dragon growled back at him, opening his mouth to show his teeth. Wilbur wanted to punch his father. 

“Dad! No!” Wilbur shouted, leaving his twin's side, going to step in front of his father. He pushed his dad back, making sure to grab the sword from his hand and throw it away from them. 

“You can’t force a dragon into submission with violence, you have to earn their trust!” Wilbur shouted at him. His father seemed surprised, before nodding and stepping back. Wilbur then turned to the dragon, whose mouth was still open in a growl. 

Wilbur took a deep breath, remembering what Tommy had taught him. He looked back at the dragon, making eye contact and placing his open hand out in front of him. 

“Hey bud, I’m Wilbur. It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I just need some help,” Wilbur said to the dragon in a soft voice. The dragon’s mouth closed, eyes carefully tracking as Wilbur took steps forward. Wilbur’s heart was pounding so loud and fast that he couldn’t quite hear what he was saying. 

“Sorry about keeping you in the cage, we were completely wrong for that. We were scared, so we acted in a wrong way. I truly apologize for that. In return you can get all the fish you want, and we’ll set you free. I just need some help,”Wilbur said, returning to the idea that he needed the assistance of the dragon. 

The dragon seemed to nod. Wilbur had closed half the distance between him and the dragon, now allowing the dragon to decide if he would trust Wilbur. The dragon took steps forward, slowly moving closer to Wilbur. Wilbur closed his eyes and turned his head away from the dragon, leaving his hand out for the dragon to sniff. 

He felt the dragon's breath dance along his hand, then he felt nothing. Wilbur felt his breath catch, was the dragon rejecting him? 

Then, there was a scaly head pressing into Wilbur’s palm. Wilbur gasped, eyes opening and head snapping to where the dragon was currently nuzzling into Wilbur’s palm. It worked. 

“Oh thank gods,” Techno said, sounding out of breath. Wilbur looked back at his brother and father, starting to laugh. 

“It worked! Holy shit it worked!” Wilbur said, moving to rub the dragons head. The dragon made a happy coo, obviously picking up on Wilbur’s excitement. The dragon's tail starts wagging from side to side, kicking the dust up from the ground. 

Wilbur then motioned for Techno and Phil to move closer, both of them copying Wilbur’s previous actions. They both held their hands out, letting the dragon sniff them, before accepting them. 

The dragon took an extra minute with Phil, obviously still remembering when he pointed a sword at his face. Phil looked sheepish, giving the dragon an extra few pats. 

“Sorry about that mate,” Phil said. The dragon looked up at him, before blowing smoke into Phil’s face. Wilbur and Techno broke out laughing. 

“No wonder Tommy likes dragon’s so much, they aren’t so bad,” Techno said. Wilbur smiled. Techno then looked at the other cages. 

“Well, if Wilbur gets one it only makes sense that I do as well,” Techno said as he ran over to the other cage. Wilbur raised his eyebrow in surprise, looking toward his father. His dad shrugged before going to the last cage, obviously set on getting his own dragon. 

Wilbur rolled his eyes at his family's antics before looking back at his dragon. 

“Well, we obviously need a name for you. What do you think? Joe, Steve?” Wilbur asked. The dragon's face scrunched up, shaking his head at the two names. Wilbur nodded, his attention catching at the smoke that was leaking from the dragon’s mouth. 

“How bout Blaze?” Wilbur asked. The dragon’s eyes widened, before his mouth opened up and Wilbur was being licked by an uncomfortably warm tongue. Wilbur laughed. 

“We ready to go, or do you and your dragon need a minute?” Techno asked, from atop his red dragon. Wilbur shook his head. 

He then pulled out the shirt, forgetting he even had it. 

“Can you find him for us?” Wilbur asked. Blaze sniffed the shirt a few times, before sniffing the air. His eyes seemed to lock in a direction before turning back to Wilbur and nodding. 

“Okay, let’s go then,” Wilbur said, hopping on the back of Blaze. 

Wilbur then heard a grunt, and the sound of something heavy hit the ground. Wilbur took a deep sigh as he saw his father on the ground. 

He forgot that his family hadn’t learned to fly yet. 

-

The trio and their dragons flew for what felt like days. In reality it would’ve been about 5 hours before Blaze led them down to a cliff. Wilbur climbed off Blaze, looking around the surrounding area. 

“Tommy! Clem! Where are you!” Wilbur called out. Phil and Techno called out as well, the three desperately calling out for the boy and the dragon. Finally, a stick broke from the woods. Wilbur whipped his body toward the sound. A dark figure was in the shadows. 

“Clem?” Wilbur asked, walking towards the figure. Then, the figure bounced out of the woods, tackling Wilbur. 

“Oh thank god,” Wilbur sighed as Clem assaulted Wilbur with his tongue. 

“Okay! Okay! Bud! Glad to see you too, now let me up!” Wilbur shouted, laughing and breaking up his words. Finally, Clem stepped back, letting Wilbur up. Wilbur then looked around, expecting Tommy to come running out of the forest. 

“Clem! Where’s Tommy?” Wilbur asked. Clem froze, whimpered, and looked down at the ground. Wilbur’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Clem, where is he?”Wilbur asked softly. Clem whimpered again, before motioning to something on his saddle. Wilbur looked back at Clem once more, before grabbing the piece of parchment. 

Dear Chief and his sons,

You’re welcome! I decided to let the dragon go, for now. Tommy is with me, alive, for now. His bounty will be received in three days time. If you would like to come watch, or possibly barter for his life. Meet me at the Southern islands before the sun sets on the third night.   
Bid the dragon a good night for me!  
Schlatt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruh roh!

**Author's Note:**

> oooooo fun times!!!!! 
> 
> come chat with me on tumblr!!! @tommyinnitapologist


End file.
